Teenage Dream
by truebloodunlimited
Summary: Currently On Hiatus  Before his fascination with Sookie, Eric had been involved with a psychic. Katie Sterner hasn't heard from him in over a year, until he calls her one night. Can they revive their old relationship? Takes place during season 2. Eric/OC.
1. Teenage Dream

**Author's Note: I'd like to start off with saying this is my first story, ever. I also don't have a beta, so it's not going to be perfect. I've had this idea for the longest time and finally decided to write it all down a few weeks ago.**

**A few important things: Throughout the whole story I reference to Eric with the word "he", not with his name (up until the last line). Just a head's up so no one gets confused. Also, I'm considering turning this into a whole series, instead of a one shot. It'd be listed under "True Blood", but I'd probably include a few elements from the books. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"I really need to learn to control my drinking," I said to myself as I left my friend's New York City apartment. I hadn't woken up until four in the afternoon, and I was still completely hung over. My apartment in Hoboken, New Jersey was about fifteen minutes away from hers.<p>

The second I arrived home, via public transportation, I checked my phone. 7:42 PM. I also had several texts and one missed call. Probably Travis asking why I hadn't shown up at the studio today, since I was scheduled to work on a duet with him. Travis and I had been dancing together since we were kids. He was pretty much my stereotypical gay best friend. I was way too hung over for dancing right now. I plopped onto my couch to watch TV and checked the missed call. Maybe if it wasn't Travis, it would be my cousin from Louisiana. He tended to call me a lot too.

"Weird," I said out loud as I examined the unknown number. I knew this number. Or maybe I didn't. Maybe it just looked familiar.

My heart immediately started fluttering and all doubts about whom the number belonged to erased from my mind as soon as I glanced at the caller's location. _Shreveport, LA_: it read in tiny gray letters underneath the number. If it wasn't for the location, maybe I could convince myself that it had been a prank call or the wrong number; not the number that I had memorized by heart years ago. But from _his_ city? Not likely.

I checked the time again. 7:46, that gave me a little under an hour until _he_ would be getting up. At least I had some time to think. I grabbed my keys and purse, thought about it for a second, then grabbed my phone too. Maybe Travis would be calling me about that duet.

Owning a car when living in a city; even a small one like Hoboken, was a little inconvenient. I reminded myself of this every time I was stuck in traffic or couldn't find parking. Nonetheless, the white BMW convertible that _he_ had bought me was much more convenient than public transportation on most days.

After driving around for a while I turned on the radio to 92.3 FM. I amused myself with Travis' reaction to my situation, if I even told him about the phone call. Was I going to tell him? Should I? Hell, I haven't even thought about returning the call yet. Maybe I should just ignore the call and continue living in the fantasy world I'd built for myself over the past year; a world where I had never fallen in love with _him._ It was a world where _he_ didn't even exist on most days. I had been living in my own personal nightmare.

After driving aimlessly for a while, the lyrics to a familiar song started to pour out of the radio. It was Teenage Dream, by Katy Perry. I'm a huge Katy Perry fan, probably a bigger fan than I'd like to admit, and I'd instantly loved this song when it came out. I thought it described my relationship with _him_ so well.

We broke up shortly after the song had come out. I hadn't listened to it much since then, but I decided now might be a good time to break out of my little dream world and reflect on our past relationship.

* * *

><p><strong>You think I'm pretty<strong>

**Without any makeup on**

**You think I'm funny**

**When I tell the punch line wrong**

**I know you get me**

**So I let my walls come down**

It was a Friday night, November 2nd actually. A week after I'd broken up with my boyfriend, Mike. Our relationship had been long and complicated, and I was still shocked that it was over. That was why I was home alone on a Friday night looking like absolute shit and refusing to answer any calls.

Maybe I could make popcorn. Comfort food sounded amazing right now, but that was way too many calories, even the low fat kind. Not that I was fat, but I'm a competitive dancer. So I've always been very weight concerned. I guess popcorn was out of the question.

Just as I popped in my all-time favorite movie, Mean Girls, the doorbell rang.

"Damn it," I cursed as I glanced at my sweats, tee-shirt, and messy bun. To top it all off I had huge bags under my eyes and not an ounce of makeup on, of course.

Opening the door and realizing who it was, I was thoroughly embarrassed with my appearance.

"Hi," I said awkwardly, standing in the doorway.

"Katie," He smiled, shifted uncomfortably, then said, "Is this a bad time?"

I managed to embarrass myself again by just standing there and not inviting him in.

"No! Come in!" I quickly tried to recover, "I was just surprised to see you, I'd assumed you'd be in Louisiana by now."

"I had a few things I needed to attend to first," he said while entering. For the first time I noticed he had a present in his arms, presumably for me. It was wrapped in a sapphire blue paper with a deep red bow on the top.

Noticing my stare, he smirked and offered the present to me.

"I bought it to make up for the unfortunate incident that happened to your shoes two weeks ago," he said, and the way he said it made it clear that he didn't believe the "incident" to be unfortunate at all. He had actually found it quite humorous when my uggs had gotten ruined during a random snowstorm in Maine while we were working together.

I guess you could say I have two jobs: my dancing one, and working for him. Well my dancing career actually involved numerous jobs, but that's not the point. Having a psychic work for you could be very beneficial to a powerful vampire; especially since I could go out during the day while he couldn't.

So occasionally I'd work with him when he needed me, and he would pay me generously in return. In this case, he had paid me, and bought me a present.

"You didn't have to do that," I said after opening my present. It was a brand new pair of uggs, and an adorable note explaining how "sorry" he was about my old ones being ruined. I could practically hear his playful sarcasm while reading it.

"No, I didn't," he mused, "but I find that you're much more agreeable when you're happy with me, so buying you these stupid boots was a small price to pay, Katherine."

I hated when people called me Katherine. Except for him, I loved how he had his own name for me. Even if that name was technically my real name. Either way, I still found the need to correct him.

"Katie. And thanks," I said while hugging him. I soon remembered what a mess I was, and self-consciously began fidgeting with a string on my t-shirt. Of course, he noticed. Damn vampire insight.

"You look beautiful."

"Thanks," I mumbled, embarrassed yet again.

"Even more so now that you've dumped your asshole boyfriend. That pretty smile of yours always seemed to be hidden when he was around."

I gave in and flashed him a genuine smile, with teeth and everything. Fuck being depressed. He eagerly returned my smile.

"What are you watching?" He asked, implying that he wanted to watch with me. I've known him for a long time, and being so obsessed with Mean Girls, I also knew that he hates the movie.

"Mean Girls," I smirked, "want to watch with me?"

"I'd be delighted to."

* * *

><p><strong>Before you met me<strong>

**I was alright but things were kind of heavy**

**You brought me to life**

**Now every February**

**You'll be my valentine**

It was Valentine's Day. My first one in a while being single. Three months after breaking up with Mike and I still kind of missed him.

It's not like I'd stayed home all day feeling sorry for myself, I'd had dance in the morning and then went shopping with Travis and Nicole afterwards. Still, I'd been depressed all day for more reasons than one.

There was the obvious one, me being broken up from Mike. And there were other things that had been bothering me lately- such as my mom. I was starting to feel sorry for myself again when my phone starting ringing. _He_ was calling me.

"Hello?"

"Come outside," he said, and hung up. I found myself smiling at the surprise visit, and quickly threw on a jacket and walked outside.

"Katherine," he began, "I understand it is the human custom to give gifts to those they care about on Valentine's Day. Since you'll finally be free of your asshole ex on this one, I took the liberty to buy you something myself."

"You didn't have to," I started, but he quickly cut me off.

"I wanted to," he said while smiling and shoving the small box into my hands, "aren't you going to open it?"

I didn't bother to answer; I just began to take off the pretty white bow from the aqua box he had given me. It was Tiffany's. I took a deep breath after realizing how expensive the silver necklace probably was. It was simple and pretty, with a small butterfly on the end of it. I wasn't surprised that he had spent the money, but I was touched.

"Thank you!" I said, wrapping my arms around his neck in a hug, "I love it."

I wasn't really thinking when I kissed him, and if I had thought it through more thoroughly I probably wouldn't have done it. But he returned the kiss eagerly, and we stood out in the cold kissing for several minutes before I pulled away.

"Come in?" I asked, slightly blushing. His arms were still wrapped around my waste but he quickly released them.

"I would love to," He answered as we walked in together.

That night he stayed until about four AM. We didn't have sex; we just kissed and talked most of the night. It was cute, fun, and the beginning of our real relationship.

* * *

><p><strong>Let's go all the way tonight<strong>

**No regrets, just love**

**We can dance, until we die**

**You and I**

**We'll be young forever**

I had found myself getting into some weird, long-distance relationship. Living in New Jersey while your boyfriend lived in Louisiana was hard, to say the least. But I'm not sure if I'd even call him my boyfriend, we weren't serious at all yet. We hadn't even had sex.

April was just beginning but the weather was still cold in New Jersey. It had thankfully stopped snowing by now, but all the snow and hail had been replaced with rain and fog.

I'd spent this particular long weekend working with him in Lancaster, Pennsylvania. Smack in the middle of Amish country. It had been an interesting weekend.

To make up for all of the work, he had taking me shopping at the outlets on our last night. It didn't take me long to find several clothing, shoes, and jewelry items that I had fallen in love with. Screw the price, they were all super cute. There was no way I could only choose a few of them. Placing my rather large purchase on the counter, I began fishing through my purse in search of my credit card.

"Let me pay," he said, credit card already in hand.

"No way, you paid for me this whole trip," I protested, "I can buy it myself."

"Please?" He half begged me. I took a few seconds to think about my chances of winning this argument. Slim to none. Plus, I couldn't help but succumb to his child-like smile and sapphire eyes. It was also nice to get all of this expensive stuff for free.

"Fine, but next time I work for free."

His smile got even bigger with the mention of next time. I wasn't really sure why, since it was obvious that I'd be working for him again.

"As long as I still cover your hotel and traveling fees," he agreed while handing his credit card to the lady behind the counter, who gave us a knowing smile.

When he walked me to my room that night and hugged me, I kissed him. He eagerly returned the kiss and we were soon making out in the hotel hallway. After several moments I broke the kiss and stared up at his eyes. He gazed at me hungrily with his fangs extended; something I never realized was such a big turn on. I thought over what I was about to say, all of the pros and cons. After 20 seconds of inner debate, with a Viking sex-god lustily staring at me, I made the decision that I think most people would make in my situation.

"Would you like to come in?" I asked him.

"I thought you'd never ask," he answered in a husky voice, his lips pouncing on mine again.

* * *

><p><strong>You make me <strong>

**Feel like I'm living a teenage dream**

**The way you turn me on**

**I can't sleep**

**Let's runaway and don't ever look back**

I traced my pointer finger along the lines of his well-defined abs and chest in bed. I had the luxury of actually seeing his body as it glowed under the moonlight that was seeping in through the open window. It had to be at least 90 degrees out on this particular night in early August, but I felt perfectly comfortable with my warm body wrapped around his cold one. I smiled when I realized that I was pretty much using his body as an air conditioner.

"Something funny, lover?" He turned over onto his side and looked down on me. He could sense my amusement through our blood bond.

"No, not really," I answered while playing with a strand of his blonde hair. We actually had very similar hair colors, mine being slightly lighter than his.

"A woman shouldn't be living alone in an apartment in the city, especially not a young, pretty one such as yourself," he said off-topic. I wasn't completely blindsided by the remark, he'd been trying to get me to move to Louisiana all summer.

"I can handle myself," I answered. It was kind of a short answer, so I tried to make light of the situation, "and I don't think I'd really fit in with all the rednecks down there."

"You wouldn't have to fit in with anyone, just Pam and myself," he said, taking me seriously. Were we really having this conversation right now, for the fifth time?

"I have friends here, and family. I dance here," I answered.

"You have me in Shreveport," he said. Our relationship had been hard, and involved a lot of traveling on both sides. I constantly had to put up with all the people back at the studio being pissed off at me for traveling so much, and he had his Queen to answer to. We both made sacrifices to make the distance work.

It wasn't really about friends and family so much, he was more important than them. But there was dance, too. I'm not saying that I had considered dance more important than my boyfriend, that wasn't true at all. It's just that dance had come first in my life ever since I was two years old. It felt odd having a new first.

If I moved to Shreveport, it's not like I would give up dance. I wouldn't dance competitively, but I could still work as a teacher or choreographer. It'd be similar to what I was doing now.

Maybe I could use a change. Moving would be the perfect escape from my hectic life in New Jersey. I wouldn't have to deal with stress from dance, or my mother. And my cousins did live in Louisiana, right in Monroe.

"Well, you are more important than all those things," I commented. Seeing the huge smile on his face made me happy with the way I had worded it.

"I'm sure Pam would love to see you every night."

* * *

><p><strong>My heart stops when you look at me<strong>

**Just one touch**

**Now baby I believe this is real**

**So take a chance and don't ever look back**

**Don't ever look back**

"I can't believe you're actually doing this," Travis said for the third time as he lifted a heavy box into my car. Today was moving day for me, and I couldn't be more nervous. "Move" wouldn't be the best way to describe what I was doing, more like "experiment" or "transition". I wasn't even selling my apartment; my college-aged brother would be living in it for now. And I wasn't going to take all of my stuff to Shreveport, just the essentials.

"I think I'm in love with him," the words came out of my mouth before I could stop them. This was the first time I had ever said it out loud to anyone. Travis looked shocked, but quickly smiled.

"Whatever makes you happy," he said, "and if things don't work out, you'll always have a dance partner up in dirty Jersey."

"Thanks," I said, "for everything."

"Don't mention it. Anything else left to do?"

"I guess that's it, I already said good bye to my family and everyone else," I answered.

"I'm going to miss you," I hugged my best friend, tears falling freely from my face.

"I'll miss you too," he said, and I could tell from his voice that he was choked up. We'd be friends since we were about five or six, and had never lived more than ten minutes away from each other.

"I'll see you Thanksgiving, take care of yourself."

"You too hon, I love you."

"Love you too!" I called out as I hopped into my car and drove away. I was still in shock that I had made this decision, only two weeks after my conversation with him. But it was definitely time for a change, and for a break from my family. Even a break from dance would be good right about now.

I'd miss Travis and Nicole informing me of their latest boyfriends and dance drama, but I guess that was what Facebook was for. At the moment, all I could think about was my decision to move down to Louisiana. I wouldn't exactly call the decision stupid or irrational, I mean I had cousins living there if worse came to worse with my boyfriend and me. Either way, I was taking a huge chance, and hoping to never look back.

* * *

><p><strong>We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach<strong>

**Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets**

**I finally found you**

**My missing puzzle piece**

**I'm complete**

I drove twelve hours to Knoxville, Tennessee. I usually don't mind driving, but twelve hours was a little ridiculous. Luckily I would be meeting him at a gas station on the highway at 9:30. I pulled in exactly on time to find him already there, waiting for me.

I ran out of the car and jumped into his arms, squeezing my own arms around his neck and kissing him. I normally hate PDA, but no one was around us at the time. And I hadn't seen him for two weeks.

"I missed you," he stated. I was about to answer when he continued, "I find myself growing more and more attached to you each day, it's like you're an addiction; a drug."

"Good," I replied half-jokingly and kissed him again.

"I missed you too."  
>We soon got back into my car and started on the four and a half hour drive to our next destination. I felt like I was on a tour of the south on our little road trip to Birmingham, Alabama. I slept for most of the ride, but would occasionally wake up and just gaze at the southern scenery through my window. Or at least what I could see of it at nighttime.<p>

I was exhausted beyond belief once we got a hotel, but my amusement with everyone's accents managed to keep me up and functioning. Once we got to our room, I ran to the TV and put Mean Girls in before he could stop me.

"I don't think I'll ever understand your obsession with this stupid movie," he spoke up about halfway through the movie.

"Hey!" I mocked annoyance, and shifted out of his arms to smack him playfully. Afterwards I snuggled even closer to him on the bed we were laying in.

"I've been alive for a long time," he said out of the blue.

"I know," I answered, not sure where he was going with this.

"About 1,000 years."

"That is long," I answered again, not bothering to correct his definition of "alive".

"In all the years I've existed, I don't think I have ever met someone quite like you."

"I'm not sure if I should take that as a good or bad thing," I replied.

"No, I'm certain that I've never met someone like you," He continued, almost talking to himself and completely ignoring my remark. I was too tired to care.

"I've had too many lovers to count, but none that make me feel the way that you do," he continued. That was cute, I guess. It could be cuter if you got rid of the part about all his lovers.

"You make me feel complete," I finally spoke up as I caught onto his train of thought.

"I was just about to say the same thing," he smiled. I returned his smile, glad that we were on the same page. We continued watching the movie for a minute or two.

"I love you," he said out of nowhere. I nearly choked.

"Excuse me?" I stupidly asked. He did have the tendency to say things out of nowhere, but this was completely unexpected.

"I love you," he repeated himself, but with more confidence this time. He tilted my face so I was looking into his eyes. I smiled like an idiot.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans<strong>

**Be your teenage dream, tonight**

**Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans**

**Be your teenage dream, tonight**

Life with him was great. We'd been living together for a month, and it was amazing. I honestly couldn't ever see anything breaking us apart. We had an incredibly strong bond; both emotionally and through our blood. I had finally found my missing puzzle piece. He made me feel complete.

* * *

><p>The final chorus of the song faded out as I pulled over the car onto the side of the road. I had driven out of Hoboken a while ago and found myself in a nearby town, Secaucus. At the moment I honestly didn't care about my location, I was too busy crying. I missed him so fucking much.<p>

Calming myself and looking out the window, I realized it was dark out. I made up my mind. Hell, I made up my mind the second that song had blared onto the radio. I picked up my phone and dialed in his number with shaky fingers. The same number I had deleted over a year ago when I had erased him from my life. My heart was pounding so hard I swore it would come out of my chest. I impatiently sat there, shaking like an idiot, waiting for something to happen; anything.

"Hello?" Said a familiar, deep voice that I thought I'd never hear again. I had dreams about his voice.

"Eric," I said, "um, hi."


	2. My Heart Will Go On

**AN: I decided to continue the story, to see what I could make with it. I'd like to thank the few of you that reviewed! I wasn't really expecting to get any, so thanks! Like I said in the last chapter, it's my first story ever and I have no beta. So you guys are going to have to bear with me on all of the mistakes with grammar and what not. Also, this chapter might move a little slow, but there were certain things I wanted to do first before I brought Eric into the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Every night in my dreams, I see you, I feel you, that is how I know you go on.<p>

Far across the distance and spaces between us you have come to show you go on.

Near, far, wherever you are, I believe that the heart does go on.

Once more you open the door, and you're here in my heart and my heart will go on and on.

Love can touch us one time, and last for a lifetime, and never let go till we're one.

Love was when I loved you, one true time I hold to.

In my life we'll always go on

**My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion**

* * *

><p>Eric was burning. The sun had risen several minutes ago and I was frantically running towards him. Where was he? I thought I knew, but I couldn't find him.<p>

Thick smoke surrounded me, swallowing me. I could smell it; taste it. It was making my eyes tear up and I was coughing in the worst way. I had to find him, so I kept on running.

Finally, I could see a light at the end of the long hallway. It was daylight.

"Eric!," I tried to scream but my mouth couldn't form the words. Instead more smoke poured into my throat and made it burn. I let out a small, raspy cough. I couldn't breathe.

I kept on running but I could no longer see the light. The only thing I could see was darkness from the smoke engulfing me.

My eyes snap open and I stare at my surroundings. I'm in a dark room. My heart slowly stops racing as I realize it was only a dream, and I'm lying in my bed. I shift over and glance at my clock. Its 1:22 in the morning. I'm supposed to be getting up in less than four hours for my flight to Dallas.

Why am I going to Dallas? I'm going because_ he _had asked me to. I thought back to my conversation with him the other day.

_"Eric...um, hi," I had said stupidly, and nervously, into the phone. I couldn't believe I was talking to him._

_"Katherine," He said, "It's been a while."_

_"Yeah," another stupid answer._

_"How have you been?" He questioned me. Was he really calling for the first time in a year just to make small talk?_

_"I've been okay, you?"_

_"Fine. I miss you," He stated. I found myself smiling and my heart started fluttering._

_"I-I miss you too," I answered honestly. Things between us hadn't ended exactly on a bad note. More of a sad, 'I'm never going to see you again' note. We had both still been in love when I moved back to New Jersey._

_"I know we're not supposed to be talking," he began, "but I have an important favor to ask of you." I could hear a touch of desperation in his voice, and nostalgia._

_"Sure, what is it?" I couldn't believe that I was able to have a normal conversation with him._

_"Godric is missing," he said solemnly._

_"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. Since when?"_

_"It's been ten days. I wanted to ask you to come to Dallas and help find him."_

_I mulled it over for a few seconds. If I'd left, I'd get into trouble with my boss at the dance studio. I'd been missing a lot of work lately. But it was Godric, his maker. A person I had known and liked. I needed to go help._

_"Of course, when should I go?"_

_"Preferably as soon as possible."_  
><em>"I'll book a flight as soon as I get home."<em>

_"Thank you," he replied, "this means a lot to me."_

_"I know. I'll tell you when I can get down there," I said, then hung up._

_I quickly began to drive home. There was a lot of work I needed to do._

I slowly got out of bed and changed my clothes. I was only sleeping in my underwear and a baggy tee shirt, but they were both drenched in sweat. I put on a pair of shorts and a tank top then started walking towards my kitchen.

There was no way I would be going back to sleep after that dream. Especially since I knew it might come true in some way, shape, or form.

Occasionally, my dreams are more than just dreams. I have premonitions, sometimes. They aren't at all the way Hollywood makes them at to be, though. Their meanings are never spelt out in black and white; I always have to figure them out myself.

When I was about 18, I kept having this one dream. I'd be walking around in my Grandfather's house, and looking at all the pictures on the wall.

This was weird to start off with, because my grandfather isn't the sentimental type at all. My dad's family as a whole isn't the type to hang up pictures all over their walls. Even if they were, I wouldn't see them because a majority of his relatives don't live anywhere near me. Including my grandfather.

Anyway, I'd be walking around looking at the pictures. There were pictures of me, my father, my cousins, my uncle, my older sister; everyone from my dad's side. I'd get to a picture of my dad, and smile because he looked just like me in it. Everyone always used to tell me that I looked like him, and I had been proud of that as a child. I'd reach out to touch it, and it would fall and break.

"Grandfather!" I'd yell out for him, to show him what I'd done. He'd always come walking down the stairs, with his blond hair tied into a ponytail.

"What is it?" He'd asked me, patiently.

At this point I'd go to point at the picture of my father, but it'd be gone. I'd wake up shortly after.

Five months later, my father died.

Dreaming about the future isn't the extent of my skills. Like most psychics, I have several abilities. Sometimes I just known things; they pretty much pop into my head out of nowhere. The proper term for it is claircognizance, and it's usually very helpful.

For example, I could be driving and just know which route would have more traffic than the other. It's usually convenient stuff like that.

I rarely have visions, and thank God for that. I hate them with a passion. How would you like it if you were talking to someone, and out of nowhere, you pretty much started to hallucinate a scene playing out in front of you? It was embarrassing.

Luckily, I've learned to control my visions. I can always feel one coming on, and I can prevent it for a while. I can also cause myself to have one if I focus on it really hard.

If I want to have a vision about someone, all I really need to do is intensely concentrate on them. Having a personal object of theirs would make things easier, and being able to physically touch them is even better. It isn't always visions of the future, sometimes it can be the past and occasionally the present. Seeing the present pretty much just shows me what they're doing right now, and it doesn't happen very often.

There are other things I can do; no two psychics have the same set of abilities. Psychics themselves originated from the crossbreeding of several species. Many of us could trace our blood line up to necromancers, telepaths, demons; pretty much anything with supernatural abilities. These crossbreeds started reproducing amongst themselves thousands of years ago, and psychics started popping up everywhere. I myself have a very strong fairy bloodline.

As a result of my dreams, I don't sleep much. I average on about six hours of sleep nightly, but that number could go down to one or two hours if I start having weird dreams. Most nights I take some form of sleeping drug, even anything as little as Tylenol PM helps. It usually puts me in a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>I arrived in Dallas that day around noon. Eric was sending a human to pick me up from the airport. As soon as I stepped into the terminal I saw a man in his 30s with brown hair.<p>

"Hugo?" I asked, already knowing that he's the guy I'm looking for.

"Yeah, Katie?"

"That's me," I shook his hand.

"Let me get your bags," he said, grabbing the suitcase and carry-on I had taken along with me. I was left with my purse.

"Thank you," I notice that he's a little on the short side, maybe about 5"9. I guess it was average but considering my height of 5"7, I would call it short. We continue walking until we reach his car; we start driving at about one in the afternoon.

"How do you know Eric?" I try making small talk with him.

"I didn't meet him until last night when he got to Dallas, but my girlfriend lives in Godric's nest. She's the one that asked me to pick you up," he explains. So his girlfriend is a vampire?

"Oh, okay," I'm not really sure how else to respond.

"How close are we to the hotel?"

"We should be getting there in a few minutes. The outside color scheme is kind of weird. It's orange and red during the day but just looks red and black at night."

"Orange and red? That is weird for a hotel."

Hugo helped me check into the hotel, and walked me up to my suite with the bellhop to make sure everything was okay. The inside color scheme screamed 'vampire'; everything was black and red. The suite was still big and obviously expensive, though, so I'm not complaining.

Before leaving, Hugo tells me that Eric is staying in a room nearby and that he'll be stopping by as soon as he awakens. My heart starts beating faster when I realize that I'll be seeing him soon. I can't believe he still has that effect on me.

I wondered what this would mean for our relationship. When we had broken up, it hadn't been on our own agreement. It was mostly due to outside forces. You probably think that's really weird, but it makes sense when you hear the story. It just happens to be a really long story.

I start smiling as I realize that maybe we could get back together again. Will he even want to get back with me? Does he still love me? I can't even bear to think that he doesn't have feelings for me anymore. He has to still have some still left; I mean he said he'd missed me. But vampire emotions are different from human emotions. They aren't as strong, or vibrant. We don't even have the blood bond connecting us anymore.

I decide to stop being so insecure and to start doing something more productive, like unpacking. Afterwards I'm not really sure what I can do for six more hours, maybe I'll explore the hotel a little.

* * *

><p>I'm watching TV in the main room of my suite when it starts to get dark out. I walk over to the bathroom to check my appearance for the millionth time. My insecurities could seriously eat me alive. I had straightened my already-straight, blonde hair and put on a small amount of makeup earlier. I'm wearing denim short shorts, and a white tank top. Maybe I should have dressed a little nicer, but I'm still in shock about how hot it is here. I quickly put on a brown belt to make the outfit a little cuter. Just as I'm buckling the belt around my waist there's a knock on my door.<p>

Oh my God, it's him. My hands are practically shaking, but I manage to keep my composure on the outside calm. On the inside, however, I am the opposite of calm. Thank God we no longer share a blood bond, its actually embarrassing how nervous I am right now. But really, who could blame me? I'm about to see the man I'm in love with for the first time in a year.

I slowly walk up to the door and start unlocking all of the locks. I open it and Eric's standing there, absolutely beautiful. This can't be real. It's a dream. There's no way his sapphire eyes are staring at me right now, looking at me in disbelief. Maybe it feels like a dream for him too.

Without saying anything, I close the distance between us and wrap my arms around him. I almost forgot what it feels like to have him embrace me, it's been so long. I feel safe with him holding me; I take comfort in his 6"4 stature towering over me. A few tears are falling from my blue green eyes already. I burry my face into his chest and wrap my arms even tighter around his waist. I'd missed him.

"I missed you," he practically read my mind.


	3. Destined to Collide

**AN: This chapter was written kind of sloppy, and I want to apologize for that. I just really wanted to get it up by tonight, so I spent the past several hours writing it. Also, reviews are my inspiration. I'd like to thank everyone that has reviewed so far. I haven't gotten much on this story, but every one counts in my book and makes me really want to continue writing it. Needless to say, the more reviews I get, the faster I update. I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

><p>You were like the crash of thunder, echo through my darkest nights<p>

You awaken all my senses, make me feel alive

Even if we try to fight it, we know that the sparks will fly

Cause in the end we're just two people destined to collide

**Stone Hearts by Leona Lewis**

* * *

><p>"I missed you too," I looked up at him and smiled. I absentmindedly ran my hands over the black, leather jacket he was wearing. I had always been envious of how vampires could pretty much wear a ski outfit in 100 degree weather and feel perfectly comfortable.<p>

"I was afraid you wouldn't be able to come," he said while playing with a stand of my hair. It was like we were discovering each other for the first time again. In a way, we were.

"Things at the studio have been pretty hectic lately, but I managed." My dancing career was dwindling to an end, due to the fact that I had more medical problems than any 24-year-old should. Dance had a major impact on my body, but I planned on teaching it for several years after I finally ended my career. Whenever I wasn't performing somewhere or going in between auditions, I helped teach and choreograph at the dance studio where I had learned.

"It wasn't your dancing that I was concerned about," he said, implying other aspects of my life.

"Oh," I realized what he meant, "I need to talk to you about that actually. But not right now."

"Since you're here right now, I'm assuming your family situation has changed."

"It has," I vaguely said. I didn't want to talk about this right now. Eric realized that and changed the subject.

"I brought another vampire and his human here to help find Godric also," he mentioned.

"Really?" I asked. This sounded like a lot of unnecessary people to me.

"Yes. The woman is a telepath and should be helpful. I was just going to meet with the vampire now, if you wanted to join me?"

"Sure," I smiled and start walking out of the room, following his lead. The room we were going to was on the same floor, but not really close to mine.

"He won't be happy to hear from me," Eric commented before knocking loudly on the door.

"It's Eric, I wanted to talk," he said as if he were talking to me. I'm sure the vampire inside could hear him though. I was right.

"Meet me at the bar," Eric said before grabbing my hand and leading me to the elevator. I blushed at the gesture.

The hotel's bar is more of a lounge than anything, and it seemed overly crowded. The walls were painted bright red and most of the furniture matched them. Eric sat down on a red, leather couch and I followed suit. A blonde vampire was practically eye-fucking me from across the room, so I moved closer to Eric. He glared at the vamp and I could have sworn I heard a low growl come out of his throat.

A brunette man that appeared to be in his thirties came walking into the room and I immediately knew he was the one Eric was meeting with. I'm pretty sure his name is William.

"Bill," Eric said as a greeting, and the man nodded in acknowledgement. His focus shifted towards me as he gave me a curious glance.

"This is my friend ,Katherine Sterner, Katie this is Bill Compton."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Sterner," he drawled in a southern accent. I was surprised when he reached out and shook my hand, but I quickly returned the gesture. Most vampires didn't shake hands.

"You too," I said and smiled at him, "but call me Katie, please." He took a seat on a chair directly across from Eric.

It didn't take me very long to figure out that the two didn't like each other very much. I didn't like Bill much, either. The asshole called Eric a monster and went on talking about how he didn't care about anyone other than himself. Not true. Then he contradicted himself by saying that Eric cared about Godric. Bill needed to get his facts straight.

I just sat quietly as they went back and forth, Bill trying to get Eric to say why he cared about Godric so much. I thought it was pretty obvious that Godric was Eric's maker, but Bill hadn't figured that out. He tried to get his girlfriend, Sookie, out of an agreement with Eric too; but that wasn't going to happen. After listening to this for several minutes Bill finally got out to leave. He bided me goodnight before sulking out of the place.

I raised my eyebrows at Eric and he smirked at me.

"William can be a bit melodramatic at times," he stated and I laughed out loud.

"I can tell."

"It's getting late," he observed, "I'll walk you back to your room."

"Okay," I said happily and hopped off the couch. I really wanted to get out of this place.

"Would you mind coming to a meeting tomorrow with Godric's nest?" He asked once we got to my door.

"Yeah of course, I mean that's why I'm here."

"Good," He grinned at me, "I'll see you tomorrow night then, dress nice."

"Night," I said as I pulled him into a hug.

"Goodnight," he kissed me on the forehead before heading for his hotel room.

* * *

><p>I looked over my reflection in the mirror as I heard him knocking on my door. I was wearing a strapless purple and white sundress with white heels. The dress stopped mid-thigh and showed off my long legs, along with the heels.<p>

"You look beautiful," he said as he took in my appearance.

"You don't look bad yourself," I joked, admiring his body in his all-black outfit. Someone had a new favorite color, I guess. He smiled at me before leading me over to Bill's room. We would be going to the nest along with him and his girlfriend. Eric knocked on the door once before the vampire answered.

"Good evening Ms. Sterner, Eric," he said as he stepped out of the room. I frowned at his refusal to call me by my first name. A pretty blonde in a red sundress stepped out from behind him.

"Hi, I'm Sookie Stackhouse," she said with a huge smile, reaching out to shake my hand.

"Katie," I said, shaking her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Sookie said, the huge grin never leaving her face. She seemed to be a typical southern belle.

"Likewise," I gave her a fake smile as we started walking to the lobby. Telepaths annoyed me; I could always feel them pushing into my head. I could easily block them out, but it was annoying and rude of them to try to get into my thoughts in the first place. I knew most couldn't help it, but I loved the look on their faces when they realized they were being blocked out of my mind.

Sookie liked to talk; a lot. The entire car ride there I listened to her as the two vampires sat in silence. I felt like I knew her whole life story after a ten minute ride with her. She told me how she had always wanted to go to New York, and that she loved my accent. I didn't bother correcting her on my geographical location, hell I even considered Northern Jersey and New York City to be in the same state sometimes. Not literally, of course, but they were so similar. And I also considered most of the southeastern states to pretty much all be the same, so I got where she was coming from.

As soon as we stepped into the house I could tell the two vampires weren't very happy with the help Eric had brought in.

"You should have told me Eric hired fucking humans, Isabel," the male vampire, Stan, said. I bit back my tongue. I knew better then to reply with a bitchy comment, and I figured Eric would defend me either way. Sookie wasn't as smart as me.

"Now wait just a minute," she said with her hands on her hips.

"Respect her," Bill growled out. Gee, thanks. Just forget about me.

"Katherine is more than human, I'm sure you will find her helpful," Eric said. At least someone remembered me as I quietly sat on the couch. When it came to vampire politics, I tried to be seen and not heard.

"I couldn't tell you, Stan, you've been off on your own for days," Isabel said with an accent.

Eric glared at Stan before changing the subject to Godric. That was why we were here, after all. Stan and Isabel just kept quarrelling. This time they argued about whether Godric was taken by the Fellowship of the Sun or not.

"If they've got him I'll hear it, that's my job," Sookie butted in. Stan pretty much ignored her and said something idiotic about destroying the church and supposedly leaving no trace. Great idea.

"Hm, vampire-hating church annihilated, wonder who did it? Fucking brilliant," Isabel said sarcastically. I think I'm going to like her.

"You're completely incompetent!" Eric said in frustration, losing his temper. "What's happened to Godric that he surrounds himself with clowns?" Ouch.

"We invited you as a courtesy, this is not your territory," Isabel said, "You have no voice here." Maybe I wouldn't like her after all.

"Yeah sheriff, why don't you run back down to Louisiana? We don't need you or your puppets." Stan was an asshole.

"I'm not going anywhere," he growled.

"I'm nobody's puppet," Sookie said with attitude. Then they all started arguing again about making a plan. These people were fucking annoying.

"Idiots," Eric said and stalked to the other side of the room. I agreed with him. They all kept fighting, or just yelling at Stan in general, until Eric threw a vase across the room. That looked expensive.

"Godric has protected you, made you rich, and you stand here spitting and scratching like infants!" He shouted at them.

"Don't any of you care that there is a traitor in your midst?" Bill drawled angrily.

"No," Stan said.

"Impossible," Isabel agreed with him for once. That was a shocker.

"Someone tried to kidnap me from the airport," Sookie joined in. This was news to me.

"You were the only ones that knew she was coming," Bill stood up next to Sookie.

"Explain," Eric demanded. I just continued to sit quietly on the couch, bored by all of this. Most of the time, I loved being the center of attention. I performed in front of huge crowds for a living. But with vampires, I found that things worked out better for me if I kept quiet and observed what was going on. Of course, Stan and Isabel blamed each other for this. They reminded me of my teenage siblings fighting with each other back home.

Sookie began barking out orders at them, a stupid move on her part. You would think someone that hangs around vampires so much would know that they don't like to be told what to do.

"I'll infiltrate the Fellowship of the Sun," she said. Bill disagreed with her, but Eric argued to let Sookie speak. Bill seemed to think this would be too dangerous for her, which was kind of true.

"I'll go too," I spoke up for the first time after Stan left the room in a temper.

"Not you," Eric said, "We'll find someone else to go with Sookie. You can stay and inform us of what's happening at the church."

"Or I can sneak in and find Godric while Sookie's distracting them," I thought I had a pretty good idea. Eric disagreed.

"We'll discuss this later," he didn't want to argue in front of these people.

"There is no easier way, one of the humans must go" Isabel said.

"If this leads us to Godric then we'll do it," Eric agreed, "the decision is made." He knew that I could tell if I was in danger, and he had confidence in my abilities. I'm not an idiot, I can protect myself. Even though he'd be talking me out of it the second we were at the hotel, Eric would probably let me sneak into the church if I was really stubborn about it. Bill obviously didn't have this confidence in Sookie.

"A few words," Bill said angrily and walked out of the room with Eric. I rolled my eyes. Isabel started up a conversation with Sookie that I begrudgingly joined in on. I was elated when Eric and Bill finally came back, announcing that we would be leaving. Needless to say, the ride back was a silent one.

* * *

><p>I leaned my head on Eric's shoulder and half listened to him discuss all of the reasons why I shouldn't go into the church. The other half of my mind was focused on some special for Shark Week on Discovery Channel. He had wanted to talk once we got back to the hotel, so I invited him into my room.<p>

"We need someone with your talents to be with us, informing us of what's happening inside the church. Any human can go inside with Sookie," he did make a good argument.

"Whatever you want," I finally gave in, annoyed with him.

"I just don't want anything to happen to you," he gently tilted my face towards his.

"I know," I wrapped my arm around his torso and buried my face into his chest to show him that I wasn't mad. He draped his arm around my waste and rested his head on top of mine.

"Eric," I mumbled after a few minutes.

"Yes?" he answered.

"Maybe after we finish this, we can go back to the way we used to be; as a couple."

He held my face so I was looking at him again, and smiled at me. I saw a flicker of hope flash in his brilliant, sapphire eyes.


	4. We're Going Down Swinging

**AN: So I finally got to writing this yesterday, and I finished it yesterday. Eric isn't really in this chapter, but I promise he'll be in the next one! This chapter and the following one were actually written as one big chapter originally, but I decided that it would be a little too long and cut it in half. The next one is finished and edited, it should be up tomorrow. Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed and inspired me to keep writing this story, you guys are the best (: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Drop a heart, break a name<p>

We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team

We're going down, down in an earlier round

And Sugar, we're going down swinging

**Sugar, We're Going Down by Fall Out Boy**

* * *

><p>Opening my eyes, I found myself in a pitch black room. What time was it? I tried to get off the bed when I realized there was an arm drooped over my waist; Eric's arm. I must have fallen asleep on the couch last night. Since every room was light-proof, I guess he decided to just sleep here. I rolled over and snuggled into his chest. I had had the same nightmare again, with the burning building. It was slightly different this time, with my siblings being the ones burning instead of Godric. I shuddered at the thought of it.<p>

I decided to leave the room about an hour later. I put my hair into a pony tail and threw on a pair of denim shorts and a t-shirt. I was just walking down to the lobby when I noticed Sookie storming out. She didn't even notice me as she walked right by. I stared at her for a second, before I turned around and bumped into a man.

"Hugo!" I said, surprised to see him. He was looking mad but instantly smiled when he saw me.

"Hey, Katie."

"What are you doing here?" I asked bluntly.

"Well I'm actually here because Isabel asked me to work with Sookie; I'm assuming you know her?" He waited for a second before I nodded that I knew Sookie. "She wants us to infiltrate the Fellowship of the Sun; I heard you'll be doing something too?"

"Yep, I'll be keeping watch near the church. This way I'll know if something's going wrong." That was the compromise Eric and I had decided on last night. I wouldn't be directly in the church, but I'd be close enough to easily know what was going on. He looked a little confused before I tapped my forehead, so he realized what I was referring to.

"Oh, well do you want to catch a ride with Sookie and me now?" He asked, "If I can find her, that is. She got a little mad at something I said."

I smiled, "I could tell. But yeah, that'd be great."

Hugo and Sookie dropped me off about a block away from the church, on a main street. There were tons of shopping opportunities, and I didn't hesitate to go into every store I laid eyes on. I mostly focused on buying small things, so I could fit them into my purse. I really didn't want to be carrying several bags while walking around in this weather.

My day went pretty well until around seven; I could sense something was wrong. I had a nagging feeling that Hugo and Sookie were in some sort of trouble. The worst part was that I couldn't do anything about it for at least another hour until the vampires got up. Not sure of what to do, I started jogging towards the church.

I was about halfway there when the small nagging feeling turned into a full blown vision. I could hear and see Sookie screaming as her and Hugo were getting forced down a stairwell by two men. Fuck. My jog turned into a sprint as I raced towards the church, still not sure of what I could do.

Reaching the parking lot, I slowed my sprint into a walk. Sookie and Hugo weren't in direct danger at the moment; they were trapped in a basement actually. I could tell that much from my talent. I was doing a great fucking job of looking out for them.

"Excuse me miss, can we help you?" A voice drawled out from behind me. I quickly turned around and saw the source of the voice, a very attractive blonde male. Another man with dark hair was following him closely behind.

"Umm, yes," I answered, probably looking like a deer in headlights.

"With what?" The blonde asked again, smiling at me.

I focused on all of my acting skills that I had developed from over twenty years of performing in front of people, and spoke with my best southern accent. "I was wondering if you could show me where the actual church was. My sister's convinced that she left her phone here earlier during mass and she sent me back to go get it. I live in Houston so I'm pretty lost right now."

"Well today must be your lucky day, because I was actually headed to the church right now," he said, and I was pretty sure he was trying to flirt with me. The brunette just shot the blonde a dirty look and scowled off without even acknowledging me. And southerners thought we were rude?

"I guess it is my lucky day," I flirted right back with him as he began to lead me to the church.

"My name's Jason," He said.

"Katie," I grinned at him while he took me up the steps of a huge building. It was a very beautiful church.

"So what kind of phone does your sister have?" I realized that he planned on helping me look for it. That was nice of him, but there was no phone to be found. Before I could think of an answer I heard crying coming from the upper level of the church. We both turned around to see a pretty blonde lady in a yellow outfit.

"Shit, that's Sarah," he said then gave me an apologetic look. I slightly shook my head to show him that I didn't mind the cursing. "Well I better go see what's wrong with her; it was nice meeting you Katie. I hope you find your sister's phone."  
>"Thanks, Jason," I gave him a genuine smile as I turned around and pretended to look around the pews. The second he left the room I sprinted out as well, but in a different direction. I was now inside the church, with no one watching me. I guess it really was my lucky day.<p>

I walked around the church for a long time before I found them. My only guideline was that they were in a basement, and the building was huge. But after opening what seemed like hundreds of doors I finally found one that revealed stairs going downward on the other side. I quickly but quietly ran down them and realized no one was keeping guard.

"Katie!" I heard Sookie shout from the corner of the room.

"Thank God I found you two," I said as I ran up to them. They were locked inside some weird fenced-in corner of the room. It looked like it might be used for storage on most days.

"You need to call Eric to come get us out of here," Hugo said urgently, looking sick almost.

"Are you okay?" I asked him, concerned.

"I'm very claustrophobic," he answered, "call Eric."

"Of course, I'll do that right now." I reached into my pocket to get out my phone, but nothing was there. Right, I had left my phone in my purse. A feeling of dread came over me as I realized I didn't have it on me. I must have left it in one of the shops, or in the church. I'm not sure what would be worse, leaving it where hundreds of people could easily steal it, or leaving it where I could be identified and end up like Sookie and Hugo.

"I don't have my phone."  
>"What?" Sookie yelled out.<p>

"It's in my purse; I have no idea where I left it. I can try to go find it."

"Yes, go do that," Hugo said in disbelief; probably at my stupidity.

"Or do you have your car keys on you, so I can get back to the hotel?"

"No, the bastards took everything from me," He said in contempt.

"Right. Then I'll go look for my purse."

"Be careful!" Sookie called out after me as I ran back up the stairs.

I searched the damn building for hours. Not just one or two hours, but at least three or four. It was a huge building. And there were several obstacles in my way, mostly all of the other people. The place was so busy for a church. Whenever I heard voices I would just lock myself in an office somewhere, sometimes for almost thirty minutes. It was a long night.

"Any luck?" Sookie asked me hopefully as I walked down the stairs. As if she couldn't tell just by looking at my defeated stride.

"Nope," I said and plopped down on the floor by the fence.

"Can't you get to the hotel manually, and tell them?" Hugo was obviously annoyed by my lack of progress. Well excuse me, but at least I wasn't the one locked in a storage area.

"With what car?" I snapped back at him.

"Right," he sat on the floor in defeat.

We all just kind of sat there silently for a while, not sure what to do. None of us had phones, and calling someone from one of the building's phones would be too risky. I couldn't leave, because I had no car; or money to get a cab. Hell, I wouldn't even be able to call a cab without a phone. So I guess we would just have to wait. My eyelids slowly started to get heavy as I leaned against the cement wall. I wasn't comfortable at all, but I found myself drifting off to sleep.

_Smoke filled my lungs as I tried to breath, and any screams I let out were choked sobs. I was trapped in a blazing inferno with no escape. My throat burned and I was suddenly on my knees vomiting from the excessive smoke. My father was in the fire; my dead father. I had to get to him. I couldn't help but wonder if I would die from burning or from smoke inhalation._

I woke up to footsteps coming down the stairs. I shot up to my feet and dove behind a pile of boxes near the wall I had been resting on. I had to use my flexibility from dance to its full extent as Steve Newlin walked right past me to the cage with a scary-looking, bald man. The nightmare was still fresh on my mind, but that wasn't important right now.

"You're gonna get yourselves killed; it's a fact not a threat," I heard Sookie mouth off to the reverend. The girl really needed to learn to watch what she said. If I was in her position, I'd be kissing up to the man as much as I possibly could. I certainly wouldn't be wishing him dead.

Sookie went on with insulting the two men, this time saying how they weren't even Christians. I'm sure most priests would be highly offended by this, but the man just laughed it off and said they would agree to disagree. Okay then.

"All I want from you is a couple of answers and you'll be free to go," he negotiated.

"What do you want to know?" Hugo stood up and asked. Oh shit.

"Hugo, shut up!" Sookie said.

The idiot started telling Steve Newlin their names and who sent them. I didn't realize Sookie and Hugo were in a 'who's stupider' contest, but at the moment he was winning by a landslide. This was bad.

"Sookie Stackhouse, from Bon Temps?" Steve questioned her.

"How do you know where I'm from?" She asked in surprise.

"You're Jason Stackhouse's sister, am I right?" He asked.

Wait a second. Jason? Could Sookie's brother be the hot blond that had helped me out earlier? I found it odd that her brother would be at a vampire-hating church, but I guess it was possible. The two did have a slight resemblance, now that I thought about it.

"You know Jason? He's got nothing to do with this!" She shouted.

"Come on Gabe," he said and walked out of the room.

Everything fell into place in my head as I realized that Jason was in serious trouble. He was the guy that had been kind enough to help out a complete stranger. He was Sookie's brother. I had to help him. I quickly got off of my feet and followed them out the door.

I hadn't realized it was daylight out until I left the basement, exactly 38 seconds after the two men did. Poking my head out the door I was just able to see them as they turned a corner. I jogged discretely behind them until they left the building and got into a tan Yukon XL. The second they started driving I sprinted after them. Running was something I had always enjoyed and been good at, so I knew I could keep up. Why was I doing this?

I ran after them for about three minutes, shocked that no one even noticed me. I guess it was because everyone seemed to be training at this stupid camp. Soon I saw Jason in the distance and I stood behind a tree as they pulled over to him. Steve rolled down the window to talk to him and their conversation seemed casual at first. Maybe it was a different Jason?

"Get in the fucking car," the bald man yelled out and grabbed ahold of him. Nope, this was the right Jason. The car speeded off and I muttered several obscenities before running after them.

I arrived at a small clearing in the woods where they had taken Jason to find him held at knifepoint by Gabe while Steve was interrogating him. Great, just fucking great. The worst part was that Jason seemed to be genuinely confused about what they wanted. He didn't even know Sookie was at the church.

"Take care of him," Steve said in disgust as he got into the car, apparently done with his interrogation.

"Start walking vampire-lover," Gabe said to Jason. He pushed him forward and walked with him still held at gunpoint. This was actually very interesting; except for the fact that Jason and I were both in danger. And I guess Sookie and Hugo were indirectly in danger too.

The new pace they were walking at was much easier to keep up with than the car. I just crept through the trees as Jason continuously told Gabe that he hadn't done anything wrong. I felt bad for the guy, since he actually was innocent. I didn't understand why he was at the vampire-hating church, but that was a different story.

"You're damn right there's been a mistake, boy, and it started the minute your mama spread her legs and pushed out you and your whore of a sister." That was so rude. No, that was beyond rude. That was a completely fucked up thing to say; especially coming from a man who worked for a church.

Jason kicked the knife from Gabe's hand and punched him square in the nose. I silently cheered for him from my spot in the bushes. He continued to beat on him until he had the upper hand.

"Don't ever talk about my sister!"

"That's the best you can do, sister-fucker?" Gabe spat out blood before saying this. Was he stupid?

Jason yelled out before tackling him to the ground and basically beating the shit out of him, again. Go Jason! He provided Gabe with one last insult before kicking him in the groin and running off with the knife. I happily followed him as Gabe laid on the ground in the distance.

"Jason!" I yelled out after I was sure Gabe wasn't following us.

"Katie?" He stopped running and looked at me confused.

I caught up to him before speaking again. "I'm on your side," I quickly verified.

"Wait, you're part of all of this? And since when do you have an accent?"

"Yes, I am. I'm here with your sister. And I'm from New Jersey, not Houston; this is how I talk naturally."

"Sookie's here?"

"She got sent here with another guy, Hugo, to find a vampire, Godric. But Steve captured them. And Hugo told him her real name, which lead to him thinking that you're a traitor."

"That makes a lot of sense," he said. "Is Sookie okay?"

"I don't know," I answered honestly. "She should be fine for now."

"We gotta get to the church then if my sister's in there!"

"Yeah, but not right away. It'd be better if we waited until night for the vampires to come."

"But what if they do something to her?" He asked, obviously concerned.

"I'll know it if anything bad is happening. I'm a psychic," I revealed to him.

"A psychic? That's pretty cool," he said, back in flirt mode. This man was obviously a charmer, and a very good one too.

"I know," I giggled as we sat down under a tree. I obviously shouldn't be flirting with him, but I was still technically single. Not that I was interested in him like that, but something told me that flirting with a girl was the same as talking with a girl for him. And I'd rather him be talking to me than worrying about Sookie.

Jason seemed like a guy that I would genuinely like. We kind of got to know each other while sitting under the tree, just asking each other random questions. Although temporary, it was a nice break from the mini war that had been erupting. And at the moment, it was a war we were unfortunately losing.


	5. Don't Let Me Go

**AN: I promised you guys that I'd get this up by tonight so here it is (: Thanks for everyone who reviewed the last chapter, you guys are amazing!**

* * *

><p>I will be your guardian when all is crumbling, steady your hand<p>

You can never say never

Why we don't know when time and time again

Younger now then we were before

Don't let me go, don't let me go

We're falling apart and coming together again and again

We're coming apart but we pull it together, pull it together, together again

**Never Say Never by The Fray**

* * *

><p>We frantically ran down the road, nearing the church. Two bright lights flashed behind us as a person in some sort of golf-car thing came driving down the road.<p>

"Fuck, shit," Jason said. We began running faster. Luckily, we were both in good shape.

"Jason!" A lady yelled out and stopped the vehicle.

Jason stopped running and I hesitantly copied him. "Sarah?" He called out.

"Thank God it's you; we've been running for hours." That was true. After sitting under the tree for about an hour, we had decided to try to find our way out of the woods we were in. That was around the same time that I realized something big was going to happen with the church tonight, so we started to journey back then instead of waiting for darkness.

"Steve and Gabe, they gone crazy. They tried to kill me." She held out a paintball gun at him and shot it. What the fuck.

Jason cried out as the 'bullet' hit his chest and he fell to the ground. That must have hurt like a bitch; I would know because I've been paintballing several times before. At least it wasn't a real gun, like I thought it was for a second.

"I'm alive," he said in shock and relief, touching the spot on his chest where he had been shot at. It was stained in red paint. "Well, shit. God saved me. I'm saved!" He said in astonishment. I knew Jason wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed—but really? It's not like getting hit with a paintball was nearly as painful as getting shot with a bullet; it probably paled in comparison.

"Oh for heaven's sake, grow a brain cell!" Sarah screamed out and walked angrily over to Jason. She shoved the gun in his face before screaming out, "paintball!"

Jason looked dumbfounded for a second before he yelled back at her, "you crazy bitch!" Those were my thoughts exactly.

"I let you into my house, into my bed, and into my heart. All I stood for, all I believed in; I violated for you! I gave you everything for a lie. You're worse than Judas," she bawled out at him. I was obviously missing something here.

"Why, what did he do to you?" Jason stupidly asked.

I couldn't help but burst out laughing. I wasn't very religious myself, but my parents were and I had gone to a Catholic high school; so I did know most bible stories. Sarah seemed to just notice I was there for the first time, but she joined in on my laughter for a short second. While mine was genuine laughing, hers was more of a sarcastic snigger.

"Fuck you!" She shouted and shot him in the groin. That had to hurt.

"What the fuck!" I shouted at her. She completely ignored me.

"I'm sorry okay, just tell me what you want me to say," Jason moaned out from the floor. I ran over to where he was laying and crouched down by him.

"You came to prey on me, to ruin the sacred vow I made to my husband, and then like a coward you ran!"

"No I didn't run—okay I ran, but it wasn't from you," he confessed to her. "It was from your husband, and his crazy weapon collection." Weapon collection? What kind of priest kept a weapon collection? I was about to ask this until Jason continued, "why'd you have to go and tell him?"

"Tell him? He was the one that told me!"

"Wait, told you what?"

He slowly stood up and I followed suit. This was like a soap opera, kind of. It'd actually be really entertaining if it wasn't for the fact that Sookie was in danger right now. I keep on saying that today, but it's true. It was such an interesting day, but it was unfortunately happening to me instead of someone else.

Sarah told Jason that they had her sister, and his whole demeanor changed. He instantly went to her defense, saying that she had nothing to do with this. Sarah went on to call their family vampire-fuckers, and a whole bunch of insults, before he grabbed the gun from her; knocking her over in the process.

"Don't you ever talk about my sister like that," he said and started walking over to the vehicle she was driving earlier. "Come on Katie." I swiftly followed him. The guy was obviously really protective of his sister, he reminded me of my own brother.

"And if I find out any of you's so much as touched her, I'm gonna come back here, and it won't be with no fucking paint gun!" He yelled at the crazy bitch before driving out. I really liked Jason.

"There's something big going on in the church right now, we need to get there," I told him when we were a safe distance away from Sarah.

"Something big? Like what?" He asked me while speeding up.

"I'm not sure but it isn't good. Sookie is safe for now, I can feel it." This seemed to comfort him a little and he slightly relaxed out of his tense frame.

"Good."

"You remind me of my brother, the way you're so protective of your sister," I confessed to him.

"Sook's all I got left. I need to protect her," he answered me. "Is your brother older than you?"

"No, he's actually a few years younger. But we're really close."

"What's his name?" Jason seemed genuinely interested in my personal life.

"He likes to be called Teddy, but I called him Theodore to piss him off."

Jason snorted at that. I wasn't sure why I was telling him the unnecessary information. I guess I wanted to get his mind off of Sookie, and mine off of Eric. I knew that they were in there together.

We finally pulled up to the church and jumped out immediately. You could tell there was something going on inside from all of the voices. We ran up to one of the several open side doors and watched everything play out. The first person I noticed was Eric chained up to a table in silver. The second being Sookie, getting manhandled by some guy and held at gunpoint by Steve. The last was Bill, about to be chained with silver. This wasn't good. I silently nudged Jason, signaling him to do something as I crept to a different side door. My new position was a little closer to the spot where Sookie was being held at gunpoint.

"Newlin!" He screamed out, shooting the man straight in his hand where he was holding a gun. The boy had really good aim. "Let her go, fuckwad!" He yelled again before hitting him in the forehead.

I took this opportunity to sprint and grab the gun before anyone else could. Bill used it to run up to Sookie, knocking over several people in the process. I remembered that Eric was still chained in silver.

"Eric," I said as I slowly took the chains off of him. I flinched at all of the skin I was tearing off. He grunted for a second before charging Steve and slamming him to the floor.

"Do not kill him!" Sookie commanded Eric. The man was planning on burning her alive, and she was asking Eric to have mercy on him? I didn't get this girl.

"Kill him, kill the motherfucker!" Jason protested as he was getting held against the wall by three of Steve's men. He and I had the same thought processing right now.

"Go ahead, martyr us before God. We are willing to die," the reverend claimed. From the looks of the people in the church, this wasn't true at all.

"You're fucking crazy," I mumbled under my breath a second before Stan and a mini army of vamps came out of nowhere. I noticed Sookie grab on to Bill tightly while they went barging through the doors, as if they owned the place.

"Steve Newlin," Stan boomed out, "you pushed us too far. You expect us to sit on our thumbs while you round up your men to come lynch us. We'll kill you first; same way we did your father." This wasn't good.

"Murderer!" Steve screamed and tried to get up, only to be subdued by Eric.

Stan ordered his little army to destroy everyone, and the church went crazy in a matter of seconds. People were getting grabbed by vampires left and right as Bill tried to convince Sookie to leave. She was still screaming at Eric to stop this, while I subconsciously walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. I wanted to make sure every bloodthirsty vampire in this room knew whose side I was on.

"Enough," Godric said as he appeared out of nowhere on the church balcony. He looked angelic, dressed in all white directly in front of a stained glass window. I'd only met him once before, but he had always seemed so innocent to me. It was probably his young face. "You came for me I assume, underling."

"Yes, Sheriff," Stan begrudgingly said.

"These people have not harmed me. You see, we can coexist. Mr. Newlin, I do not wish to create bloodshed when it is uncalled for. Help me set an example. If we leave you in peace, will you do the same?" This was what I had always loved and admired about Godric. He was so kind, and peaceful.

"I will not negotiate with sub-humans," Stan just had to be difficult. "Kill me, do it. Jesus will protect me." He offered his neck to Eric, and I unwrapped my arms from him. I didn't think he'd kill the man, but I didn't want any blood getting on me.

"I am actually older than your Jesus. I wish I could have known him, but I missed it," he jumped down from his spot and hoisted Steve from the floor. I let out a small, barely audible, chuckle at Godric's comment. He looked at me and smiled before focusing his attention back on Steve. "Good people, who of you is willing to die for this man's madness?"

No one said anything, obviously. "That's what I thought. Stand down everyone," Godric ordered. "People, go home. It's over now."

"Oh thank God, Bill," I heard Sookie say as she buried her face into his chest.

"It's alright, you're safe now," he comforted her. She had really been out of danger the second Jason and I came into the church, but whatever.

Eric focused his attention on me, cupping my face in his hand. "Are you alright?" He asked, stroking his thumb across my cheek while lightly holding my waist.

"I'm fine, and so are you," I said in relief when I realized his burns from earlier had healed. I heard a loud bump and I turned around to see Steve had got dropped onto the floor by Godric.

"I dare say my faith in humankind is stronger than yours. Come," he said to Stan. The two left and Eric walked over to Bill and Sookie, I followed his lead.

"Are you sure you're alright?" He asked her.

"She's fine," Bill growled at him, "go with your maker."

Eric placed his hand on the small of my back, to signal me that I was supposed to come with him. I walked side by side with him, turning around and watching as Jason hugged Sookie. He glanced at me and I smiled at him reassuringly, mouthing that I would see him later.

"I was worried about you," Eric said about five minutes into our previously silent car ride. We were both very tense as we slid into the black Mercedes he had driven here. I wasn't really sure where he had got it from, but I didn't bother asking. "When I got to the church Sookie was alone, and she said that you went off looking for her idiot brother."  
>"Jason's not an idiot," I defended him. Eric glared at me from the corner of his eyes so I intertwined my hand with his.<p>

"I called you several times. Why didn't you answer?" I just remembered my lost purse.

"Shit. I lost my purse somewhere, and my phone was in it. I guess I won't be getting it back now," I said in remorse. I also had my ID, credit cards, and money inside of it.

"I'll get it back," he stated. I knew he would too, and that he wasn't just saying that.

"Thank you, Eric."

He suddenly pulled over the car to the side of the road, the brakes making a screeching noise as we stopped short. I was about to question him on what the fuck he was doing before he unbuckled my seat belt and pulled me into a hug. Before I knew it was sitting in his lap, his arms around my waist and mine around his neck.

"Something could have happened to you, I never should have allowed you to go," he whispered into my neck.

"Eric, I'm fine. Nothing happened. Don't worry about it." I stroked his hair with my fingers, trying to calm him down. Not that he seemed anxious or anything, but I could tell he was still on edge from tonight. I was too.

"We need to go to Godric's nest soon," he said.

"I know," I answered back, but remained where I was. It felt so amazing, being held by him. It made everything seem okay, even if only for a few moments. So I sat still in his lap, playing with small strands of his hair. We could deal with vampire shit later; right now it was just him and me. I wanted to relish the moment while it lasted.


End file.
